maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hulkbuster/Goldencahill
Original (Text Based)= Originally found at User blog:Goldencahill/Hulkbuster Iron Man Alt Idea The first version of this blog was one of the first I did, I updated it to make it fit the template and thus it got changed slightly. The version here will be as close to original as I can get. Hulkbuster Iron Man - ''' '''Class: Bruiser/Blaster Since Iron Man already has enough alternate costumes, and the Hulkbuster is intended to be huge and deadly, it will be treated as a 'separate hero' that can be exchanged for Iron Man instead of equipped. Passives: Auto-Targeting Interface - Chance for attacks to have 100% chance to hit and crit and gain True Strike Ranged Protocol Passive: Focusing Computer - Gains one stack of Unibeam Focus every round. 1. Blinding Repulsors (Ranged Energy) Target: One Enemy Hit:92% Crit: 17% No Cooldown One Enemy *Blinded - The next single-target attack has a 50% chance to miss. *Lock-On - Taking additional damage from ranged attacks. 2. Change Protocol - Multi-Function #Ranged Protocol #Combat Protcol #Defensive Protcol 3. Unibeam (Ranged Energy Tech) Target: One Enemy Hit: 92% Crit: 17% Cooldown: 2 Round *Deadly Crits *Exploits Shields - Bypasses and does extra damage against targets protected by Shields Self *Unibeam Focus - Increases the damage and accuracy of the Unibeam. 4. Satellite Cannon (Ranged Energy Tech Explosion) Target: One Enemy Hit: 98% Crit: 23% Cooldown: 3 rounds *Full Round Action *Focus Required - Must have at least 3 stacks Unibeam Focus to use this action. *Finest Hour! - Extra damage while affected by Agile, Fortified, Focused or Strengthened. All Enemies *Radiation Exposure x3 - Deals damage every turn. Taking increased damage from energy attacks. Combat Protocol Passive: Heavy Armor - Reduces incoming damage by 50%, except from Psychic attacks. 1. Heavy Fists (Melee) Target: One Enemy Hit:92% Crit: 17% No Cooldown One Enemy *Immobilized - Unable to use Melee abilites *Wide-Open - Taking additional damage from melee attacks. 2. Change Protocol - Multi-Function #Ranged Protocol #Combat Protcol #Defensive Protcol 3. Pummel (Melee) Target: One Enemy Hit: 92% Crit: 17% Cooldown: 2 Round *Ignore Defence - Damage ignores enemy's defence stat. *Shield Slam - Deals extra damage while this character is Shielded. One Enemy *Shield Breaker - Removes and prevents new shields. 4. Crushing Blast (Ranged Energy Tech Explosion) Target: One Enemy Hit: 98% Crit: 23% Cooldown: 3 rounds *Combustible - Guaranteed to Crit against Burning targets. *Exploits Burning - Extra damage against Burning targets. *Exploit Radiation - Extra damage against targets with Radiation Exposure. One Enemy *Melt Armor - Attacks against this target ignore the defence stat. *Cornered - Removes and prevents Protect effects. Defensive Protocol Passive: Charge Up - Powers up every turn. Powers up when attacked. 1. Missile Barrage (Ranged Exposion) Target: All Enemies Hit:92% Crit: 17% No Cooldown All Enemies *Burning - Taking damage every turn, defense reduced. *Pyrophoric - Nearby fire and exposive attacks may chain to this target, dealing extra damage. All Allies *Focused - Accuracy increased by 25% 2. Change Protocol - Multi-Function #Ranged Protocol #Combat Protcol #Defensive Protcol 3. Battlefield Advantage (Buff Debuff Tech) Target: All Cooldown: 2 Rounds *Quick Action All Enemies *Weak Point - The next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit. *Remove Buffs - Removes beneficial staus effects from the target. All Allies *Wind-Up - Next attack does 25% more damage. 4. Casualty Reduction (Buff Tech) Target: Self Cooldown: 4 Rounds Self *Steel Fortress - Protects allies from single-target attacks. Takes reduced damage. *Fortified- Defense increased by 25% *Deflector Shield - Absorbs incoming damage, prevents Stun effects. |-| Redo= Command Points (October 2, 2015 - October 9, 2015) |organization = All-New, All-Different Avengers, Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Hellfire Club, Illuminati, S.H.I.E.L.D., West Coast Avengers |health = 2 |health# = 117 |stamina = 2 |stamina# = 117 |attack = 4 |attack# = 29 |defense = 4 |defense# = 29 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 26 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 23 |effects = * * * * (Assault Protocol only) * (Combat Protocol only) * (Defensive Protocol only) |bio = Visionary, playboy, billionaire, Tony Stark is one of the founding Avengers and - thanks to the constantly evolving Iron Man armor - one of the more formidable combat assets in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arsenal. His cynical demeanor disguises a deep belief in himself and the power of the human mind to invent its way out of problems. }} |name2a = Change Protocol |stamina2a = No Cost |target2a = Self |damage2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Assault Protocol |stamina2b = No Cost |target2b = Self |cooldown2b = n/a |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |type2b = n/a |effects2b = |name2c = Combat Protocol |stamina2c = No Cost |target2c = Self |cooldown2c = n/a |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |type2c = n/a |effects2c = |name2d = Defensive Protocol |stamina2d = No Cost |target2d = Self |cooldown2d = n/a |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = n/a |type2d = n/a |effects2d = |name3 = Unibeam |stamina3 = 44% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 88% / 11% |type3 = Ranged Radiation Energy Tech |effects3 = |name4 = Satellite Cannon |stamina4 = 44% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 11% |type4 = Ranged Energy |effects4 = |name5 = Heavy Fists |stamina5 = 16% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 2 |hitcrit5 = 88% / 11% |type5 = Melee |effects5 = |name7 = Pummel |stamina7 = 21% |target7 = One Enemy |hits7 = 3 |hitcrit7 = 88% / 11% |cooldown7 = 1 Round |type7 = Melee |effects7 = |name8 = Crushing Blast |stamina8 = 44% |target8 = One Enemy |hits8 = 5 |hitcrit8 = 88% / 11% |type8 = Ranged Melee Energy Tech Explosion |effects8 = |name9 = Missile Battery |stamina9 = 18% |target9 = All Enemies |hits9 = 1 |hitcrit9 = 88% / 11% |type9 = Ranged Explosion Fire |effects9 = |name11 = Battlefield Advantage |imagename11 = Leading Strike 3 |stamina11 = 10% |target11 = One Enemy |hits11 = 1 |hitcrit11 = 98% / 33% |type11 = Buff Debuff Tech |effects11 = |name12 = Casualty Reduction |stamina12 = 10% |target12 = Self |hits12 = n/a |hitcrit12 = n/a |type12 = Buff |effects12 = }} Category:Marvel Category:Alternate Uniforms Category:Heroes